Portable devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, include more and more functions, such as a camera function, a browser function, etc. People always carry a portable device to anywhere he/she goes. However, if a place is a secret or restricted area and forbidden to do something, such as take photo, when people carrying the portable device with camera function enter the place, it is difficult to monitor the conduct of the people.